The Simpsons
by broncogirl70
Summary: My first fanfic. What if Harm somehow knew Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey?
1. The Finding out

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I read the reviews and got some ideas from what you all said so I am re righting this second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

2057

Outside Mac's Apt.

Harm walks up to her door wearing black slacks, black shirt, black coat, with a red tie. He knocks on her door holding some flowers for her. Mac answers the door wearing a black strapless dress just going below the knees. Harm's mouth hangs open as he starts drooling a little. Mac laughs a little.

"Umm Harm you ok?"

"Hehe, yes. Here these are for you," says Harm handing her the flowers.

"Thank you Harm. So Harm who are these friends of yours?"

"Umm there names are Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey."

"Ya, right Harm really who are they?"

"Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey."

"Oh my gosh. Wow, Chloe loves them she got me hooked on their show. She will be soo jealous."

"Haha, well you ready?"

"Ya lets go."

Harm and Mac walk downstairs and drive off to La Tours. They pull up, park, and walk inside and back to the banquet room. They enter looking around in awe because of all the expensive stuff.

"Harmon, it's good to see you," says Harm's mom.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear. Who is this Harmon?"

"Mom this is Mac, Mac this is my mom Trish Burnett."

"Nice to meet you Mac."

"You too Mrs.Burnett."

On the other side of the room everyone hears a loud shriek.

"O my gah, I broke my nail, Nick."

Harm turns around and notices who it is and starts to chuckle a little.

"Hey Jessica," says Harm as he walks up to her.

"HARM, it's good to see you," Jessica squeals as she hugs him.

Harm introduces Mac, Jessica, and Nick. Nick and Harm start talking as Mac and Jessica talk.

"So Mac, your in the Army?"

"No the Marines."

"Oh there all the same they both fight. So anyways you and Harm dating or anything? Because you two were so clingy when you walked in."

"No we are just partners."

"Ok, whatever you say."

Jessica and Mac keep chatting while Nick and Harm talk.

"So Harm you have your own plane?"

"Ya, I do. You wanna go flying tomorrow? The girls can go shopping."

"Hell ya man. Lets do it."

"Ok we will how about I pick you up from the hotel at 0800 I mean 8:00?"

"Yes, perfect, and look here come the ladies."

"Hey guys. What are you two talking about?," asks Jessica.

"Harm and myself are going flying tomorrow while you ladies shop."

"Ok"

"Jessica, Nick myself and Mac are gonna leave now but I will pick you up tomorrow Nick. Goodnight."

"Goodnight you two," says Nick.

"Hey Nick we need to get those two together they are in love."

"I know but they need to get together on there own, baby.

"But Nick please, we have to try at least once."

"Fine Jessica only once."

Jessica begins thinking then smiles a wicked smile.

I will post again soon. Again thank you for the reviews from last chapter. It gave me ideas. Post more soon.


	2. The Meeting

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I read the reviews and got some ideas from what you all said so I am re righting this second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

2057

Outside Mac's Apt.

Harm walks up to her door wearing black slacks, black shirt, black coat, with a red tie. He knocks on her door holding some flowers for her. Mac answers the door wearing a black strapless dress just going below the knees. Harm's mouth hangs open as he starts drooling a little. Mac laughs a little.

"Umm Harm you ok?"

"Hehe, yes. Here these are for you," says Harm handing her the flowers.

"Thank you Harm. So Harm who are these friends of yours?"

"Umm there names are Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey."

"Ya, right Harm really who are they?"

"Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey."

"Oh my gosh. Wow, Chloe loves them she got me hooked on their show. She will be soo jealous."

"Haha, well you ready?"

"Ya lets go."

Harm and Mac walk downstairs and drive off to La Tours. They pull up, park, and walk inside and back to the banquet room. They enter looking around in awe because of all the expensive stuff.

"Harmon, it's good to see you," says Harm's mom.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear. Who is this Harmon?"

"Mom this is Mac, Mac this is my mom Trish Burnett."

"Nice to meet you Mac."

"You too Mrs.Burnett."

On the other side of the room everyone hears a loud shriek.

"O my gah, I broke my nail, Nick."

Harm turns around and notices who it is and starts to chuckle a little.

"Hey Jessica," says Harm as he walks up to her.

"HARM, it's good to see you," Jessica squeals as she hugs him.

Harm introduces Mac, Jessica, and Nick. Nick and Harm start talking as Mac and Jessica talk.

"So Mac, your in the Army?"

"No the Marines."

"Oh there all the same they both fight. So anyways you and Harm dating or anything? Because you two were so clingy when you walked in."

"No we are just partners."

"Ok, whatever you say."

Jessica and Mac keep chatting while Nick and Harm talk.

"So Harm you have your own plane?"

"Ya, I do. You wanna go flying tomorrow? The girls can go shopping."

"Hell ya man. Lets do it."

"Ok we will how about I pick you up from the hotel at 0800 I mean 8:00?"

"Yes, perfect, and look here come the ladies."

"Hey guys. What are you two talking about?," asks Jessica.

"Harm and myself are going flying tomorrow while you ladies shop."

"Ok"

"Jessica, Nick myself and Mac are gonna leave now but I will pick you up tomorrow Nick. Goodnight."

"Goodnight you two," says Nick.

"Hey Nick we need to get those two together they are in love."

"I know but they need to get together on there own, baby.

"But Nick please, we have to try at least once."

"Fine Jessica only once."

Jessica begins thinking then smiles a wicked smile.

I will post again soon. Again thank you for the reviews from last chapter. It gave me ideas. Post more soon.


	3. The Simple Chat

Alrighty thanks for the reviews.

Nick and Jessica's hotel room

0137

Nick is lying in the bed when Jessica lies down in the bed and covers up. Nick looks over at her and sees her with a big grin.

"What's the smile for?" asks Nick.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of how to get them together. Are you going to help me get them together? Please Nick I need your help, I can't do it alone."

"Fine, I will. So what is your plan?"

"Well I was thinking when we fly back home day after tomorrow they can come with us and lock them in a room and play romantic music and get them to admit they love each other with hidden cameras in the room so everyone can watch on our show."

"I don't know they might not like that. We will discuss it more tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Jess."

Nick and Jessica kiss goodnight and fall asleep.

Next morning outside Nick and Jessica's hotel room.

0805

Harm knocks on the hotel room door and waits for them to answer. Jessica comes to the door to let him in.

"Morning Harm, come on in."

"Hey Jessica, thanks. Hey Nick."

"Hey Harm, you ready?" says Nick as he walks out of the bathroom.

"Yes I am. See ya later Jessica."

"Ya see ya later baby."

"Bye guys have fun." Says Jessica.

Nick and Harm walk to his vette and drive off toward the hangar.

Sorry everyone for the short chapter I wont be able to update until later next week. I'm leaving town this weekend and I'm busy the rest of this week. Next chapter will get better. Sorry if there so boring.


	4. On The Way

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been sooo busy getting ready for going back to school and I have been visiting some friends. I probably wont update for a couple weeks because I'm going camping and back to school is Wednesday. On to the story.

Inside Harm's Vette

Harm speeds down the road to the hangar so they have all day to fly. Nick has been talking aimlessly about going golfing if him and Jessica stay longer.

"So Harm, what do you say? You want to go play golf on Monday?"

"Uh, sure, ok ,why not."

"You aren't paying any attention what's up man?"

"Well Mac has been acting weird, like we are married practically. Maybe its just me I don't know. I mean well what do you think?" asks Harm looking over at Nick.

"I think you are, Holy shit about to hit a cop!!!" yells Nick.

"Holy shit," Harm says swerving. "Crap this is not good."

The cop turns around and goes after Harm. Harm slowly pulls over into a clearing.

"Damn Harm you drive just as bad maybe even worse then Jessica."

"Not good, this is not good."

"Yes it is, use your charms it's a woman cop.

The cop walks up to the window.

"License and registration, sir."

"Ok, holdon just a sec...."

"Hey aren't you Nick Lachey?" she asks pointing to Nick.

"Yes I am." Says Nick.

"Hey if you get your friend Nick to give me an autograph and a picture I will let you go."

He turns to Nick and pleads to him that he will do anything finally Nick gives in and gives her an autograph and a picture. About 10 minutes later they are off.

Next chapter will be more focused on Jessica and Mac. Reviews would be nice but not required. Thanks for reading.


	5. The Question

Thanks for the reviews and understanding about school. Like I said they wont be posted frequently. Ok and we are off.

D.C Mall

Some store

"Hey Jessica what do you think about this one?" asks Mac holding up a red strapless dress.

"O wow that is so beautiful. Any special occasion your using it for? Or are you just gonna impress Harm?"

"I'm not sure yet but eventually if I need it then I will have a nice dress."

Jessica starts looking at some lingerie while Mac purchases the dress.

"Hey Mac what do you think about these?" asks Jessica holding up some very revealing lingerie.

"What am I going to use it for?"

"To seduce Harm?"

Mac just laughs and walks off.

"Hey Mac what do you think about you and Harm coming back to LA with me and Nick for a week or so?"

"I'm not sure if Harm would want to but I'm all for it."

"Good Nick is talking to Harm about it if so then we will leave tomorrow."

Jessica walks off in front of Mac and smile an evil smile as her plan is forming.

D.C Golf Course

10th hole

"Hey Harm what do you say about coming back to LA with me and Jessica?"

"Yah sure I'm all for it."

"Good we leave tomorrow."

Nick goes ahead of Harm and thinks to himself 'Jessica you had better have a plan and a good one'.

Ok that will be the last chapter for the week unless a miracle happens. Maybe Friday late night depending on my friends and the High school football game. Anyways I like reviews although not required thanks all.


End file.
